


The Princes of Hogwarts

by darksofya, Yacula_sama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksofya/pseuds/darksofya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacula_sama/pseuds/Yacula_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts school will never be the same, three new students, two Slytherins and a Gryffindor. Children of Death Eaters? Bashing warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story has dumbledore bashing, molly bashing , ginny bashing, ron bashing (but he will redeem himself), hermione bashing , hetero love , homo love , incest (the weasley twins), threesome. Read at your own risk. We changed a few things of the story.

 

Fred and George looked at the compartment door when it open, two girls in Hogwarts uniforms were standing there looking at them. They were around the same height and weight, one had brown straight hair and pretty black eyes, she was slim and had big breasts, the other had black messy hair and shiny grey eyes, she was slim with average breasts and bum.

 

"Can we sit here?" the brunet asked, looking directly at George.

 

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." Fred said while wondering who the new girls were.

 

"You are not first years are you?" George said, reading his brother thoughts, once the girls sat.

 

"No, we were transferred from a wizardry school in Portugal. We are sixth years."

 

"Cool, we are Seventh years. Fred and George Weasley, the best pranksters Hogwarts ever had," they said in simultaneous.

 

"Really?" asked the brunet. "Even better than de Marauders?"

 

"Well... maybe not, but we would make them proud."

 

"Cool. We ourselves are really good pranksters. Oh! We are so rude, we didn't introduce ourselves." said the brunet. "I'm Anne Lynne and my twin sister Sophia Angelica".

 

"Pleased to meet you," said Sophia.

 

"The pleasure is ours." said the twins. "So you are twins too! But you don't look alike."

 

"We are fraternal twins," explained Sophia.

 

"That makes sense." said George "So in which house do you think we will be? We are in Gryffindor, the bravest house."

 

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," said Anne. "Though Slytherin would be best, dad would be so happy with us."

 

"True but for us, it might be better Ravenclaw so that if we do pranks we don't get caught," Sophia exclaimed.

 

"Your dad was a Slytherin?" asked Fred. "And how about your mum? Was she a Slytherin to?"

 

"We only know our dad," Sophia said.

 

"Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you."

 

"No problem. We love dad and he is enough." Anne said.

 

"Thought he could be less strict. We always had to have O's and E's or we would be grounded for weeks." - Sophia said in an amused tone. "Even in our OWLs."

 

"Even on your O.W.L.s!?" The twins exclaimed. "Damn, he must be really mean."

 

"No. He is strict and demanding when it comes to our school work and studies but he can be really sweet when we need him." Anne argued.

 

"Yeah, he's really protective of us." Sophia continued. "This one time when we were five there was this kid that used to bully us and dad went to the kid's mum and told her if she doesn't educate her child he would do it himself."

 

"Really? That sounds cool." Said Fred.

 

All of a sudden the compartment door opens and a tall black haired boy came in out of breath, clearly, he had been running. He had reddish eyes and a grin that seemed to take all of his face.

 

"Anne, Sophia I just met the most amazing people in the damn world," he said almost screaming with excitement. "There's this a guy with glasses, a girl who knows everything, a boy with messy orange hair, a boy with a frog and a blonde strange girl that is just fascinating."

 

Just as quick as he appeared he disappeared, leaving the twins looking shocked and the girls looking annoyed.

 

"John never changes does he?" asked Anne to her sister.

 

"What do you expect, he was born for that lunatic of a mother, of course, he would be completely insane himself," she said shaking her head.

 

"You know him?" the Weasley twins asked. "Who is he?"

 

"He's Jonathan Pollux Lestrange. He was sent to a different school because his godparents did not want him to be judged by the teachers for being a Death Eater's son. But now since the two of us left our old school he came after us. Personally, I think that he just wants to annoy the hell out of us" - said Sophia.

 

"Oh. But is he anything like is parents?" asked George a bit worried.

 

"Yea, because he didn't seem like a Death Eater wannabe." finished Fred.

 

"No. He just wants to live his life and make friends. I don't even think he thinks about what being a Death Eater's son really means. He likes everyone and rarely gets mad." responded Anne.

 

"Yea. He doesn't care. He just likes being happy." added Sophia. "But you will probably get to know him better, with his personality he will certainly end up in Gryffindor."

 

"Really? Well Let's make him feel at home," said Fred.

 

"We are Gryffindors after all, only the bravest end up in our house." finished George.

 

"Cool. So do you know the people he was talking about?" asked Anne, her curious side was starting to show.

 

"Yea we do. The boy with the orange hair is our baby brother Ron, nice boy and a Gryffindor but will never be as amazing as his older brothers," said Fred looking at George and grinning.

 

"The girl that knows everything is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor with the brain of a Ravenclaw." continued George passing the word to Fred.

 

"The boy with the frog is Neville Longbottom, nice kid but a bit shy for a Gryffindor, people sometimes give him a hard time because of it."

 

"The strange girls is probably Luna Lovegood, for a Ravenclaw she is rather nice."

 

"And of course the boy with the glasses his Harry Potter, a proud Gryffindor and our brother by heart." both of them said.

 

"Nice, you know a lot of people it seems, you will have to introduce some of them to us," said Sophia looking thoughtful. "Oh! I just remembered something. Don't tell anyone that we are twins we like to screw with people's heads and make them try to guess if we are family or not."

 

"Ok, but you have to let us help with messing with the ones that try to guess."

 

"It's a deal." the girls smirked while shaking hands with the twins.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts the school was in a buzz because of the new kids and the speculations of the other students, but to be honest the twins (the girls) weren't that impressed, after the craziness in their last school, this was nothing, but they were excited to see one person despite everything. They separated from the Weasley twins with promises of getting together later to plan some…. stuff. The Sorting Ceremony was starting, there were many students who ended up in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, a few handful in Ravenclaw and very few in Slytherin. After the sorting of the first years, Headmaster Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.

 

"Excuse me students but the Sorting isn't over yet." the students were surprised, was there a first-year who didn't make it in time for the sorting, was that it? "We welcome to Hogwarts three students who come from a different school, who will be entering in the 6th year and they will be sorted now." he looked to McGonagall. "If you will Minerva."

 

"Lestrange, Jonathan."

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

There were many surprised students, after all… a Lestrange in Gryffindor who would have thought? But at the same time, this Lestrange guy didn't seem Slytherin at all.

 

"Prince, Anne."

 

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

"Prince, Sophia."

 

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

The Prince twins sat at the Slytherin table next to the first years. After the sorting Headmaster Dumbledore announced the beginning of the Start-of-Term Feast, he was the interrupted by Umbridge who gave her speech. Halfway through the Feast Professor Snape look at the new girls in his house and left the Great Hall, the girls left soon after him understanding exactly what he meant by that look.

* * *

The Prince Twins followed professor Snape to his office, thinking that since they just got there they couldn't be in trouble. Once inside the office, the door closed and the professor turned to them with a serious expression, that didn't stay in his face for long as it changed to a small smile.

 

"I see you made it here all right. How was your train trip?" Snape asked.

 

"Fine. We met the Weasley twins and we had a really good conversation," said Anne.

 

"And John is here as you have seen," Sophia stated. "He ran into our compartment screamed something about a group of people and ran out again." she sighed. "Still an insane idiot."

 

"Yes, I notice he ended up in Gryffindor. It might end up being bad for is sanity." pondered Snape. "But returning to the point. How have you been?"

 

"Good. We spent the last two weeks finishing our potions assignments that you gave us." Anne said, looking up searching for Snipes' approval.

 

"And all of them were done correctly," added Sophia.

 

"I have received your potions and they are indeed made to perfection. I'm really pleased with your work." Snape said, turning is back to the girls and giving them their potions back. "Keep them and put them in your emergency kit."

 

"Ok. Can we get a hug now?" they both asked and looked at Snape with puppy eyes.

 

"Of course," Snape said opening his arms and wrapping his arms around the girls.

 

"We missed you, dad," they said softly while hugging the person they loved the most.

 

"I missed you too." He replied. "Now run along to your common room."

 

"Can't we go with you?" asked Sophia. "I mean you still have to go there and give your speech to the first years."

 

"Alright. Move along then." he got up and guided them out of the office.

 

"Ok. Hey, dad! Can we tell your godson the truth?" asked Anne.

 

"May I ask why?"

 

"'Cause Sophia thinks he his cute." Anne said. "and it would help us spying."

 

"ANNE! So what I think he is cute? It doesn't mean anything." Sophia screamed at her sister.

 

"We have to talk about this, missy." He said giving Sophia an amused look. "But back to the point. I don't really like the idea of you snooping, but you have got my strong mind and will and you won't stop, even if I tie you to your beds. Yes, you can tell my godson. I was already going to talk to your godfather about this so don't worry."

 

"You meant stubbornness, right?" The twins commented.

 

"Be quiet and start moving," Severus commanded, trying and failing to hide a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	2. II

After Snape and the twins left his office, they joined the rest of the Slytherin students in the Common Room where Snape gave his beginning of the year speech. Once he finished, he told the younger years to go to bed and warned the older years not to be late for their first class in the morning.

  
He called Draco to his office and the twins joined them, and they sat in one of the sofas.

  
“Draco, I have to tell you a very important information that in no way can leave this room.” The black haired wizard said with a serious expression while looking slightly at the girls.

  
“Um… Of course, Sir.” Draco said with a note of worry in his voice.

  
“First, I need your vow. I need to make sure that no one out of this room finds out unless we decide to tell them.” This surprised Draco after all his uncle had only asked something as serious as this of him than the time he told Draco that he was a spy.

  
“Su…Sure, but what about them?” he asked.

  
“They are involved in this and I already know they won’t tell. Now I need your vow Draco. I’m sorry for asking you for this, but it is really a precaution.”

  
The vow was made and the twins let out a breath of relief. Once they all calmed down Severus started talking.

  
“Draco, as you know I am half-blood.” The young Malfoy nodded in confirmation. “My last name, Snape, is my father’s name, a muggle name. I use it so I am not associated with my Mother’s family, that way I protect my family from reputation and bad attention.” He looks at Draco looking for confirmation and/or understanding.

  
“Of course.”

  
“My mother’s maiden name I Prince.” That shocked the young blonde.

  
“But… that means…”

  
“... That Anne and I are his daughters. "Sophia said, grabbing her sister’s hand.

  
“But why did you hide them uncle?” Draco asked.

  
“To keep them away from this war and especially the Dark Lord. You know I never want you to join him. The same thing applies to my children, my girls.” He said looking fondly at both his daughters.

  
“I understand… but why are you telling me this.” He was puzzled. After all, if it was for protection, why tell him?

  
“Because Sophia and I wanted you to know. Dad loves you like a son and doesn’t want you to be a Death Eater. You are family so we want you safe” Anne said with a grin on her face, making Draco crack a small smile with her open happy expression and the thought of the family that she described. “Besides Sophia li-hmm!” she tried to finish, but Sophia covered her mouth.

  
“Shut up Anne! Ignore her, she‘s an idiot.” The black haired girl said while glaring at her twin. Severus chuckled at their antics.

  
“It is time to go to bed children, run along.” He said, guiding them out of the office.

  
“Goodnight Dad.” The twins said at the same time.

  
“Goodnight Uncle Severus.” Said the blonde.

* * *

  
John woke up in the Gryffindor sixth year dorm with the sound of his dorm mates moving around preparing for their first day of class. He doesn’t want to get up, his first class is Transfiguration class with the Slytherins and he really doesn’t want to go, then again he could always spend the class annoying his cousins. He went to the bathroom to wash. When he left he realised that none of his housemates of the sixth year was around.

  
“Oh well! Guess I have to annoy my cousins sooner than I thought.”

* * *

  
Inside the potions classroom, the fifth years Slytherins and the Prince twins waited for the fifth year (and sixth) Gryffindors and professor Snape to arrive.

  
“What are you doing here? Don’t you have Transfiguration right now?” asked Blaise curious as to why both girls were waiting with them.

  
“Yes, but John wanted to meet us here so…” Sophia replied letting her twin rant next to her.

  
“We are waiting here like idiots because he’s nuts and might get lost and injure someone by accident if left alone.” Anne ranted a bit angry and annoyed.

  
“Why are you still talking to him? He’s a Grynffindork, he…” began Pansy.

  
“He is our cousin; family comes above all. That is the pureblood way, isn’t it?” Sophia declared, issuing a challenge to Pansy.

  
“She is right Pansy. Have you forgotten what we were taught by both Professor Snape and our parents?” Draco intervened, preventing a fight from starting by shutting up Pansy. He was still trying to digest what he was told, but these girls were family.

  
“No, I haven’t Draco.” The pug-faced girl answered lowering her head.

  
“Good.” He replied. The mood inside the classroom became heavy.

  
“Anne, how is your cousin? I mean personality wise.” Blaise asked, trying to change the mood.

  
“Nuts, his head isn’t screwed on straight, he doesn’t care about anyone’s opinion and he loves to infuriate us.” The brunet twin said while the black haired nodded in confirmation.

  
Suddenly they heard voices outside of the room. The Gryffindors enter the potions classroom and John runs to Anne and Sophia and the three of them prepared to leave the classroom when Ron decided to stop them.

  
“Look at him, he ends up in Gryffindor, but goes running to the Slytherins as soon as he finds one.” He sneered while talking to Hermione. “But he is a Lestrange, so it was predictable.”

  
“I still don’t understand how he ended up in Gryffindor.” Hermione rebutted.

  
John ignored them, preferring to annoy Sophia by playing with her hair, receiving slaps in his hand in return. Ron and Hermione didn’t like that they were being ignored, so they added more firewood to the fire.

  
“Hey Lestrange, how does it feel to have your parents in Azkaban?” Ron sneered. It was then that Sophia intervened tired of the comments.

  
“Hey, Weasley how about you shut up and focus on your own family.”

  
“What do you mean by that Prince?” the red-haired boy asked infuriated.

  
“Oh.. I don’t know. From a family that always complains about not having enough money, you seem to spread like bunnies. Maybe your mum should get a job so that you don’t have such problems with money.”

  
“OI! Don’t bring my mum into this.” He raised his wand.

  
“Lower your hand Weasel, you might hurt yourself again.” Taunted Malfoy while prepared to raise his own hand in his wand pocket in case it was strictly necessary.

  
"Shut up Malfoy. Why are you defending a Gryffindor? What do you want?" Said Hermione, puffing her chest.  
 

  
"Granger, don’t speak of what you don’t Know, John is family to two of our Slytherins that means he is under the Slytherin Protection," Blaise said. Ron and Hermione were about to explode.  
 

  
"Enough. Sophia, John lets go. We have a class to attend." Anne said, looking at them, then turning her gaze towards Granger and Weasley. "You two should keep your nose in your own business."  
 

  
They left the classroom and ran to the transfiguration class, they were late. Once they reached the classroom, they knocked at the door, and Professor McGonagall opened it with a scowl on her face.  
 

  
"Mr Lestrange, Misses Prince, What is the cause of your delay?" She asked, discontent clear on her face.  
 

  
"Our apologies, but John wanted to meet us in the potions classroom so that we could come together, but we got lost on the way here," Sophia explains.  
 

  
"And why didn’t you came with your fellow year mates?" She rebuted.  
 

  
"When I was ready the rest of the sixth years had already left, I didn’t see the perfect so I wrought a note to Sophia and Anne and gave it to Saphira, my owl, and then went to meet them at the potions classroom, it was the only one I knew where it was because uncle Snape told where to find him if I ever needed his help," John explained.  
 

  
"Well, next time you should try to get up earlier." McGonagall scowled  
 

  
"Well, maybe next time your dear Gryffindors Should wait for their year mate and ask him if he needs help to get to class." Sophia rebuts.  
 

  
"Miss Prince is not my Gryffindors fault if they want to arrive at class in time. Mr Lestrange should wake up earlier if he wants company."  
 

  
"Of course he does, after all, you did warn him to  that he had to wake up extra earlier to get to class because your Gryffindor decided that running away the moment John woke up was the right thing to do." Anne said.  
 

  
"Miss Prince I don’t like your tone." McGonagall said, affronted.  
 

  
"Of course not. Can we please take our seats?" Sophia asked.  
 

  
"Yes, take your seats, and this will be the last time this appends."  
 

  
"Sure." 

  
The rest of the transfiguration class went as expected, with John sitting next to the twins and the Gryffindors and Slytherins looking oddly at them.

  
 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry for the wait and for the short chapter.

After the morning classes the students went to Great Hall to have lunch. John sat by himself at the Gryffindor table, it was then that the Weasley twins entered the hall and sat next to Lestrange.

“So… John. How was your last school like?” asked George just loud enough to catch the attention of some of their housemates who looked at them with a bit of suspicion and curiosity.

“Is Hogwarts very different?” asked Fred.

“Oh yes, really different. I mean, house divisions don’t exist in _Lusitanis Magicis_. The classes have 10 to 15 students organised by years and class subject. There are a bunch of schools around Portugal connected to the main school.” John started but was interrupted by Hermione.

“Why classes so small? That doesn’t make much sense.”

“The Headmistress said it was so that it was easier for teachers to reach each student in case they needed individual help during class, that with fewer students it was easier for us to pay attention because there were fewer distractions.”

“That makes sense.” said George. Harry thought the same.

“So… who founded your school?” asked Ron, “I bet no one knows who it was.”

“The school and its system were created by Cácia Cardim e Bastião Bacelar. They were great friends of Salazar Slytherin and created the schools and system based on his ideas.”

“YOUR SCHOOL WAS FOUNDED ON SLYTHERINS IDEALS?!” screamed Ginny with wide eyes, gaining the attention of the entire Great Hall. “WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU PEOPLE?!”

It was Sophia who answered, appearing behind John with her sister.

“ _Lusitanis Magicis_ is one of the best magic schools in the world, it has the best Alchemy program in the world along with some of the most diverse offers of extra-curricular classes for all years.”

“What about muggle-borns? Salazar Slytherin hated Muggle-borns, he wanted all of them dead. Where do they get their education?” demanded Hermione. The entire school was listening at this point and waited for an answer.

“The schools are divided into three stages. First stage: age 5 to 10 muggle-borns and half-bloods, if circumstances require, have mandatory Primary so that when they reach the age of 11 they are up to speed with the purebloods and half-bloods, they can also attend Primary if their families wish to. Second stage: Secondary school from 11 to 17, just like here and finally stage three you have Mastery school from the moment you graduate Secondary and want to have a more advanced and specific education in any subject.” Anne was slightly smirking while saying this, her eyes showing an amused glint that Harry couldn’t help finding endearing and strangely familiar.

“Before you say something stupid, Salazar Slytherin was a teacher in the school for years. He died teaching and he left behind his work, journals and manuscripts, that is used in some of the classes like Potions and History of Magic.” continued Sophia making people widen their eyes in astonishment. “Perhaps he left Hogwarts because he didn’t like the way things were done here, but he loved _Lusitanis Magicis_ and in return, he was loved by students and fellow teachers. He is one of the most respected men in the Mediterranean Countries Union. Maybe it’s time you open your eyes to what goes on in the world outside of Britain.”

By the time she finished students and teachers (except for Snape who had a look of pride on his face that no one noticed) were shocked, Salazar Slytherin was respected, idolised even by the way the girls were speaking. The MCU was known to be one of the best and most proficient organisations in the magical world, it had connections with most countries in the world. The Ministry of Magic had been trying to create a connection with them for years but hasn’t had any luck. Most Slytherins, especially the purebloods, didn’t know what to think, everything they were taught about their House Founder was being put in question by these three weird students. The thoughts of the inhabitants of the Great Hall were interrupted by the Headmasters voice.

“Mr Lestrange, Misses Prince please follow me to my office.”

* * *

“Sit, children.” Dumbledore said sitting down himself, “Lemon Drop?” he offered.

“No thank you.” They answered. No one said anything for a while, the three teens felt a bit uneasy, Severus had warned them about the Headmasters’ need to know everything about everyone of importance and that he didn’t like people who are against his ideas and they knew they made themselves targets.

“So children tell me, what do you think of Hogwarts?” he asked, his gaze penetrating their own as if trying to read their minds.

 _‘Legimency’_ they thought shielding their minds. “Good headmaster, the classes are similar to the ones in our previous school so we don’t feel too far behind,” Anne said. Dumbledore smiled but the girls noticed something in his eyes when he couldn’t see their thoughts, something that made them uncomfortable.

“Are you making friends? I don’t want you to feel like outcasts.” He asked, probing harder.

“We have spoken with some of our housemates but this is just the first day” responded the dark-haired girl.

“I received a report about a conflict with Professor McGonagall. Care to explain?”

“When I woke up all my dorm mates were still in the dorm so I went to take a shower, when I came out all of my housemates had left, I couldn’t find the perfect, so I sent a message to them” John pointed at the twins “so they could meet me at the potions lab. I met them there and we went to the transfiguration class. We tried to explain but Professor McGonagall didn’t believe us.” John gave a bright smile like he didn’t notice the slight tension in the room.

At that moment, there was knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


End file.
